King Arthur had $30$ gold coins and $43$ silver coins in his pocket. How many coins did he have in all?
To find the ${\text{total}}$ number of coins, we start with the number of ${\text{Gold}}$ coin King Arthur has, and add the number of ${\text{Silver}}$ coins. $?$ $30$ $43$ Total coins Gold coins Silver coins ${30} + {43} = {\Box}$ Let's add to find the total number of coins. $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${30} + {43} = {73}$ King Arthur had ${73}$ coins in his pocket.